


Holiday Proposal

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Wingman Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 28: Holiday Proposal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Proposal

Scott wiped his clammy hands on his jeans once more as he shook with apprehension.

“Do you think she’ll like it?”

Stiles slung his arm around Scott’s shoulder and gave his best friend a few reassuring pats on his chest with his other hand.

“Of course, dude. There’s not way she can  _not_  like it. Plus, you guys have been so in love like right from the start. Okay, we’re all gonna head out now but you got everything, right?”

Scott nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “Yeah, cool, thanks man. I’ll text you if it goes south.”

“As I said bro, she’s not going to _not_  like it. Calm down. Good luck—and stop wiping your hands on your pants, you don’t wanna ruin that suit.” And with that, Stiles was out the door with a quick wave goodbye.

Scott thinks, to some extent, he was always meant to meet Kira, to be with her. True, for a time he had thought it was Allison because  _god_ , it was  _Allison_. But when she had broken up with him, he had felt so desperate, and when she had died in his arms, he had felt so, so  _lost_. And while his mom had told him to be his own anchor, Kira had inevitably become his without any warning as she guided him back onto his path. She wasn’t just the cute Asian girl sitting at the back of his History class; she was the girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, have children with, grow old with.

And that was scary. Because he fell hard and fast for a girl whose father was a werewolf hunter that tried to kill him on more than one occasion before falling hard and fast again to a girl whose mother was a 900-year old kitsune. But it wasn’t just their families that he was scared of; with Kira, he didn’t think he’d ever fall out of love. Like, ever.

So here was, waiting for his girlfriend, sweating like crazy, as he tried to deal with his nerves while avoiding burning the house down (the candle-lit centerpiece somehow kept finding its ways into his fiddling hands). The doorbell rang, almost startling him into knocking the (goddamn) centerpiece over as he stood up, moving to wipe his hands on his pants once again before pausing as he remembered Stiles’ warning and then wiping his hands anyways because he was nervous as  _hell_.

As his hand reached for the doorknob, he whispered under his breath, “Here goes.”

 

-

 

“Hey, I had a really great time tonight. What a way to spend the night before Christmas right?” Kira looked up at Scott from beneath her eyelashes as she smiled up at him, her hand resting on top of his. “You said you had something important to say? I’m sure it’s not all the lacrosse statistics that I’m sure I just  _had_  to know, especially since we’ve been playing together since high school.”

Scott blinked, his eyes widening. When Scott had invited Kira over, she hadn’t been that surprised. They’d been dating since high school and now at the age of 24, they were closer than ever, so it wasn’t rare for them to go to the other’s apartment, especially not on Christmas Eve. What did surprise her was his request to dress nicely. What surprised her the most though was when the suit that he was wearing when he greeted her at the door.

Somewhere during the dinner though, Kira started to get an idea as to what was going on and now she could barely hold herself together (metaphorically, of course, she was most definitely not about to implode).

Kira was always the practical one; she adapted to the situation as necessary. When she started to piece together the supernatural world, she kept going; when she found out that she was a kitsune, she kept going; and when she started falling for Scott, she jumped that hurdle and kept going. But thinking back, meeting Scott was never a hurdle that needed jumping (the supernatural creatures that finally stopped constantly attacking after high school were though). In fact, Kira fully embraced Scott, both literally and figuratively.

Despite the bumps that the two of them have hit along the way, one of them being Scott’s kidnapping during their first date and his subsequent transformation both to and back from being a berserker, they’ve held their hands tightly together all along the way. And Kira knew a long time ago that she wasn’t planning on his hand anytime soon. Or ever, really.

 

-

 

So as Scott stood up before getting on one knee before her and pulling a small velvet box from his suit jacket, the tears were already prickling at her eyes.

“Kira Yukimura, you are the apple of my eye, the reason I get up every morning, the person I share all my secrets to—well, besides Stiles but uh, anyways, you— _you_ — are the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I swear to god and to you that I am going to spend the rest of my life with you and being faithful to you and loving you because you’re the love of my life and I could never give you up. So, uh, what do you say? Marry your favorite dork?”

By now, there were tears streaming down her face, her hands clasped at her mouth trying to keep the choking sobs from escaping her. Seeing her face, Scott quickly set the box on the table, worry quickly replacing the nervous look he had on before.

“Babe, babe? Is everything okay? Oh my gosh, I didn’t ruin anything did I? Because if I’m like rushing, or you’re not ready or something, I can totally wait! You can think of this as a promise r-”

Kira cut him off as she grabbed Scott’s face and leaned down to kiss the living hell out of this beautiful, beautiful boy. She broke the kiss, breathing hard as she wiped the tears from her face, sniffling.

“Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times  _yes_!”

“Wait, so those are happy tears?” Kira laughed, almost snorting before nodding, her smile softening with love.

“Yeah babe, I don’t think you’d ever make me cry sad tears. And for the record, you’re the love of my life too.”

 


End file.
